Never Have I Ever Been More Confused
by Cat-soup-pie-hole
Summary: This is a One Direction fanfiction involving mainly Liam Payne and my OC. Their meeting? Dramatic. Their Friendship? Wonderful. Their Future? Who knows...


I'm not originally from Chicago. I grew up in a place that was much more rural, where you had to drive at least 25 minutes to get to a shopping mall. I'm originally from South West Michigan, about two and a half hours away from where I'm at now. I live in my own tiny little apartment within walking distance of anything I'd need, except for what I'm on a search for today. I had just recently spoken to my landlord and he told me it would be okay for me to own a cat.

My friends and I back home joked that I would be a cat lady some day. I never had many boyfriends, only two that ever mattered. I wasn't the type of person that focused my life on those type of things. I'm such a realist. Love is at the bottom of my priority list, but I did get lonely, So here I am, driving to the suburbs of Chicago, in search of a kitten. I found an ad in the paper from a family whose cat got pregnant, but they weren't up for keeping the kittens so they were giving them away for free. I ran the numbers several times and I can afford it so.. why not?

…...

The cats were the cutest fluffballs i've ever seen in my life. I wasn't taking one home because they were still too small, but I claimed my new roommate and started my drive home trying to think of a name for him. I've always liked unique names...

Sullivan, Mufasa, Prince William, Hector...

Or I could name him after one of the guys from my favorite boy band...

Liam, Louis, Niall, Harry, Zayn?

I did a double take at the car that was previously in front of me. I could've swore I saw Zayn Malik sitting in the passenger seat. I shook off the feeling and made my turn, in the same direction as 'Zayn's car' without realizing it 'zayn's car' turned right into mine.

…...

My kitten would be able to come home with me in two weeks. That's all. I just need to go to the store and pick out some food, a litter box, a few toys, and something special for him. I might want to pick up something for this raging headache. I think I like Prince William for a name... Prince for short. I should get my lazy ass out of bed and write that down! I snapped my eyes open only to find myself in a white room, on an odd bed, with cheap flowers and crappy curtains. I was in a hospital, with a raging headache. Why?

Just then a doctor walked in.

"Jamie! Good, you're awake. My name is Dr. Eastwood. You've been in a car accident but you've obviously survived Good Job! The vehicle that crashed into you ended up hitting your side of the vehicle but only caused slight damage. You have a concussion and your nose is fractured all from the airbag, as well as your left wrist. Nothing was seriously broken or damaged, but you did lose consciousness for a bit." She paused.

"Why don't I remember crashing though? Do I have brain damage?" I asked, frightened.

"Sometimes when patients suffer from concussions they won't remember what happens right before and after their injury. It's normal for you to have forgotten. You also fainted at the scene of the accident, which doesn't help your cause. I have to go run a few more tests, but if you'd like you have someone here to see you." She finished and waited for my answer.

"Okay.." I said warily. Anybody that would come visit lives at least two hours away. I don't have any family near here, and I don't know how they could've possibly contacted my parents. I'm also eighteen, and legally an adult so who knows if they would? I was thinking this all through with my eyes looking at my hands fiddling with each other in my lap when I heard the door open and close again. I looked up to fluffy hair, tan skin, big lips, chocolate eyes, wonderful chest... my jaw dropped.

"Oh great, so I died." I blinked about a billion times. Slapped myself once.

"Hi. You haven't died" He spoke timidly.

"right." I said sarcastically. There is no way that Liam Payne would be in my hospital room right now.

"I brought you these, I hope that's okay." after he spoke I reluctantly tore my eyes from his perfect face and looked at what was in his hands: a bouquet of tulips and a tan teddy bear holding a sign that says "get well soon".

"It's wonderful, thank you." I grinned.

"This is amazing and all but before I wake up would you mind telling me why you're here Liam? " I asked... maybe I am dreaming. This isn't real. This doesn't just happen to people. Liam payne doesn't just bring you flowers and a teddy bear when you're lying in a hospital bed. I wasn't complaining, but I was certainly shocked. If I wasn't dead or dreaming I was about to be.

Liam laughed a bit and set my gifts on the table next to my bed. He then sat down in the chair next to me and completely avoided my eye contact. I studied him, and didn't move my eyes from his face in fear that if I did he would disappear.

"It's my fault." His head hung down. I scrunched my eyebrows, trying to understand.

"I don't follow..." I trailed off.

"I crashed into you. Now you're lying in a hospital bed, with a broken car, injured... you did nothing wrong, it was my fault, I'm so sorry." He ran his hands through his hair as he spoke. My heart started to break... I felt like I was looking at gifs on Tumblr, or reading fanfiction and eating ice cream but the feeling was 1000x stronger. This wasn't real life, I had the ability to fix him. I reached out and touched his arm so he would look up at me.

"I'm sure if I paid closer attention this could've been avoided. Don't blame yourself; be happy you're not injured. I happen to love one direction so It's really okay that you crashed into me... I mean, hey, I got to meet one of my favorite artists today! And i'm not dead so I guess you've got that going for you. I'm eighteen so you won't have my parents knocking on your door anytime soon. They have jobs where they travel so they're out of the country at the moment... Sorry i'm rambling about my life but you have to know that It's fine." I literally slapped my hand to my mouth this time, but bumped my nose and gasped.

"JESUS LORD!" I shouted. Liam instantly stood up and leaned toward me.

"What is it?" He asked sounding worried.

"I'm fine. My nose is fractured." I laughed a bit.

"God, I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing please. I forgive you. Not just because you're famous and really attractive. I'm not right now so I'm not ashamed to say it... but because you're being very genuine and extremely kind right now and I appreciate that." I smiled up at him from my spot on the hospital bed, he glanced at me from under his eyelashes and smiled back.

"Good boy," I reached my hand up and patted him on the back, "This is a terrible dream." I spoke aloud. Liam laughed.

"You're not dreaming, love." He responded.

"This doesn't happen in real life. This is a movie, this is so Hollywood... I've read something like this before on Tumblr!" I exclaimed. Liam chuckled again.

"What?" I asked, huffing a bit and crossing my arms across my chest, avoiding bumping my left wrist.

"You remind me of someone." He said smiling. I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah?" I gave him a look that said 'go on'

"She's someone I knew back home years ago... you're both kind of free spirits."

"That just means I talk too much." I frowned.

"That means you're being yourself. You're not worried about how others are going to perceive you; you just let them do it. It's refreshing." he grinned encouragingly, "You wouldn't believe how many fake people I deal with day in and day out"

"Thanks I guess. I'm just not up to giving in to society and becoming a carbon copy." I smiled a bit, "I guess you have to sit here and listen to me anyway because you hit my car."

"Ouch." Liam winced.

"Sorry, I had to say it."

"Um, right back to the accident though. Management is a bit upset with me at the moment. We don't want word getting out that I've caused an accident or been in one so we'd like to offer to pay for any medical expenses you might have as well as pay for your vehicle to be fixed or replaced." Liam spoke seriously. Daddy Direction. Yum.

"Oh, wow. Yeah of course. It'll be our little secret." I didn't have much else to say. My head was still pounding and there was an ache in my entire body, not to mention the slight, constant throbbing in my nose and wrist. I was still trying to process all of what is happening to me right now.

"It's the least we could do." Liam spoke again. I looked at him, still in disbelief.

"This is still too weird for me." I laughed a bit though, finally starting to relax. The Doctor came back into the room.

"Jamie, I see you've met Liam." She grinned at him; she was obviously excited about having a famous person in her hospital.

"I'm going to step out." Liam said, then nodded at me and left the room.

"Okay. The test results say there isn't any more damage than your concussion to your brain. Since you do have a concussion you need to take it easy. No Television, computer, or phone for at least five days. It'll strain your brain too much while it's trying to heal. This will go more into detail, if you follow through you should be clear for everything after a check up in about two weeks." She handed me a packet of papers with a ton of information on them. I glanced over it and saw medical terms and numbers, then looked away because it made my head hurt even more.

"No Driving for now either. From the accident report your car doesn't seem to be working right now anyway. Your belongings are just over there in that box and if you need a phone to call for a ride there's one just outside of the waiting room down the hall to your left. Other than that, you're good to go." She smiled at me and left the room. I didn't like that she talks more than I do.

I got out of bed and looked into the box of my things. I am so lucky I don't carry anything important in my car. My bag survived just fine and it had my phone, wallet, and other miscellaneous items inside of it. I walked out of the room and down the hall to my left, thinking of somebody to call. I couldn't think of anybody. I'm basically stranded here, all by myself. My parents aren't even the two hours away where they live, because they're away for work. My friends aren't anywhere near, and I'm so new to Chicago that I don't know anybody here. I'm stranded and alone.

I bit my lip as I felt the stinging start to appear in my eyes. I felt a tear escape and I gasped in a breath of air, desperately trying to hold it back. I wasn't about to have one of my episodes in public.

"Jamie?" I heard Liam's stupid voice. I turned toward him and he started walking in my direction.

"Jamie, what's wrong? Do you hurt?" he asked worriedly, I was full on crying now and I just shook my head, in fear of my voice breaking, or sobbing.

"Jamie, do you need me to call someone for you?" Liam asked. I didn't have anybody for him to call though. I couldn't help it anymore, the sob escaped me and there was no going back now. I was ugly crying, in front of Liam Payne.

"Oh. Shhhh, It'll be okay." Liam spoke softly, hugging me and stroking my hair. I focused on breathing. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Eventually I stopped crying.

"Sorry about that. I think it's the concussion... I'm emotionally unstable now." I frowned.

"So, do you need me to call somebody for you?" He asked again, so sweet. I pursed my lips.

"Call a cab; I don't have anybody here for me." I said sadly, turning away a bit.

"If that's honest, why don't you come with me for a bit? I could introduce you to Paul and the rest of the guys. Paul could explain some of the legal stuff... then I could give you a ride home." He smiled shyly. I don't think I could ever say no. Still not fully convinced that I was awake or even alive, I followed Liam out of the hospital.

**A/N: I started writing this a long time ago when the guys were on their last tour in the US. I'm not extremely up to date on the world of One Direction but for FICTION'S sake let's pretend that Liam is single and that the guys are spending time in the US. This is fiction. I own nothing except for my OC, Etc, Etc. I hope you enjoy. Leave a comment and what not. Also feel free to check out my Pitch Perfect story! **

**-Shana**


End file.
